marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Augustus
Augustus, also known as Pulse, was a mutant who possessed power negation powers. Augustus was also a member of the Mutant Underground. Biography Early life Augustus had been sent to a mutant relocation center until he was rescued by the Mutant Underground. He decided to join the effort and went on to become best friends with John Proudstar. During a raid against a Sentinel Services relocation center, he had told John and the others to run while he stayed behind to short out their systems to cover their escape. He succeeded in shorting out all the lights and turrets, but he was shot and presumed dead by his friends. Augustus was taken by the Sentinel Services and placed in a special program devised by Trask Industries of weaponizing mutants and their abilities. ''The Gifted "eXit strategy" Two years after this , it was revealed that the Sentinel Services never killed Pulse, but instead captured and brainwashed him. Pulse was now a member of the Sentinel Services, and helped them in the transport of Lorna and Reed to an ultra-secure mutant facility. When they became stranded with a broken bus, Pulse's disruptive powers activated as Agent Jace Turner knew that mutants were in charge of the rupture of the bus tires. Every mutant soon found out their powers weren't working. John came to realize that was because of a mutant among Sentinel Services who was stopping all of the mutant ability. Pulse turned around, his eyes glowing a bright shade of yellow as he stared directly at John through the window. John decided that he was going to solve the problem at hand. Running up to his old friend, John tried talking to him, but when that didn't work he resorted to knocking him unconscious. Allowing the other Mutants to use their abilities again. "threat of eXtinction" Pulse arrived outside Otto Strucker's antique shop in Chattanooga in search of any mutants from the Underground. He was injected with a substance of some kind by Dr. Campbell, possibly Kick, the highly addictive, but power enhancing drug. Pulse then activated his ability before entering the shop. Before long, they were joined by Otto Strucker, who claimed to have no knowledge of his son's whereabouts, though Dr. Campbell didn't believe him, instructing the Sentinel Services agent to check the building. Despite Pulse's ability to nullify mutant abilities, Otto was somehow capable of generating heat based energy from his hands. Pulse focused harder, attempting to lock down the area, though his effort proved pointless as Otto was far stronger. Since he failed to complete the task, Dr. Campbell instructed the agents to shoot Otto, which they did. However, in doing so, he released one final and powerful blast of energy. Pulse was found just outside the antique shop by Thunderbird, wounded and barely conscious. He apologized for his actions, though Thunderbird was more concerned with his well-being. He insisted that he would make Sentinel Services pay for what they did to Pulse. Sadly, Pulse had succumb to his wounds, dying soon thereafter. Later that night, John buried his body off road, alongside Otto Strucker. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Pulse is a very powerful mutant who possessed power negation powers. **'Power Negation:' Pulse could nullify electronic systems, he could also nullify most mutant or non-mutant powers. Weaknesses *'Limitations:' Pulse could only nullify electronic systems, as well as mutant or non-mutant powers; in a two-mile radius. Also, although Pulse could nullify most mutant or non-mutant powers; but not from extremely powerful individuals like Otto Strucker; who was a class 5 mutant. Relationships To be added Appearances/Actors *The Gifted (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' - Zach Roerig ***Season One ****"eXit strategy" (First appearance) ****"boXed in" (Mentioned only) ****"got your siX" (Mentioned only) ****"eXtreme measures" (Mentioned only) ****"threat of eXtinction" ****"outfoX" (Mentioned only) ****"eXtraction" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Gus' background is similar to the character Morph from X-Men: The Animated Series from the 90's. Gallery ''The Gifted'' To be added Category:The Gifted characters Category:Mutant Underground members Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Mutants Category:The Gifted Deceased